SNED: Powdinet: The Origin
by sned
Summary: The backstory of a character from SNED. Don't even think of reading this unprepared.
1. 1: Pow Rising

Powdinet: The origin.

One time before the SNED happen, a boy in portuggle was looking at internets.

A man walked up to him (in the internet bit not irl because that's werid) and said "pow, u must be the very vest like nobody was ever before" and pow said that was fine.

So he travvled a long way looking for things to be not shit at. First he cum to a big board of 4 in a row. And he would not get past bu tthen It spoke and said "pow I am tetra lllink pls play asll dis gaems"

And pow look and it was an orb

"seems pretty fun, he thought" he thinked and went to grab all the acievmets. But before he could he had to be better than pow. More bigger and strogner yet! He must be The Powdinet.

I will train you said a man. And the man was there. "I am dragong, my mother was a dragon and my father was a gong" pow and the man spent lots of time trainign in many funorb games. But even through pow got better and more good at them, there were too manly achevement for him to gather. Then one day he woke up and relized that dragong was a massive faggot and that they must duel.

They went to arcanists and started throwing random shit at each toher. Pow used his big muddy balls to slap dragong but he used his dark night to humb into pows anus. This enranged him and he got so mad he becum powdinet. Using his epic new wrestling powers he broke dragongs spine 27 times. As he deathed he whiperred into pows nose "though I may be death, there is someone of even higher faggotry that will destroy all of funorb… you must find them… be warned… their gender… is… cat!" and then he died.

So pow travelled across the land chekings people naughty places as he met them. One day he tounched someone there and his hand got clawed. An entire lion was on they're crotch. "Its you" pwo seid and prepared to fight this person. "yes, me the powerful Zeldakitten plans to destroyall of funrob. NOW TASTE MY LIONDICK" and they fought and pow got hit. He fell onto a machine with lotsof platfroms. Below him was fire and above were lots of spikes like a spike pit but in backreverse.

Zelda shased after him into the Boucedown arena. Pow attacked using some pokemon he hecked from the internet, it was a shiny lvl 100 ponyta. Zelda used its liondick but ponyta blocked it and set the dick on fire. The lion ran around fuborb dragging Zelda along with it and after 50 days it got tired.

"how did u know my weakness was ponyta" Zelda arksed to powdinet.

"Becuz by oncle works into nintedo" he explaned. And pow was called the hero of funorb but then jagex deiced to destroy funobr with years and years of nothingness.

Lucky that pow escaped to a new site called orb more but his jurney was only just beginninging.


	2. 2: Into the Orb

When Pow got into the orbmoar he found others there hiding from funorbs destruction. A paper cutout floated to him andsed se hwas admin. Pow said "hey looks over to thear" and the citout did and pow stole his powers though hwe could only use them to be come as strogn as a mod.

"wtf man" said the cutout but he was blon away by virtual wind before he could complant. Pow saw a road to with a sighn that said "Site Staff building, no fgags allows". inslide he was greetings bi a blu chococobocobo who was also mod. "u muist quickly newmod we have an meeting to attens" he beaked at him and powdifollowed.

A big room had lots of people, some green and red and gold and poink. Some dude in a mask was talking about building a new thing called a cube of talking. This idea was agreed because the old cbe was shit and fake and internet gods didn't want it to exis.

All the site staff begun to round the normal visitors and made them as slvaes to work on the cube. It was awful. But a day happened when pow was snopping around the office of the designr and found bloprints. The real purpose of the cubs was to hack into orb more and destory the interez. He showves the plains to the cocobobco and he intoned "Some men just want to watch the chatbox burn".

Togeter they traced down to the desginers lair and pushed off his mask. It was runis! "U cant beazt me I can hack the whole internets." and he did ans an army of bugs and glichens appeared. But sullenly pow uses his epic programming skills to defeat them all.

However that was only a disprashun from runiess's's truplan. He climbed onto the cube of talking and began to drive it into the Site Staff building. A greenspace man tried 2 puush it away but he was not strong enough, he died of effort.

All the slaves bugin to erscrape in the confmotion. Pow programmed himself to have a cape and he use to fly at runis. "I will stop you maybe" he talked and they began punching each other. Ruis took out his big sword "this is my mighty sword LagSpike" and he stab pow. Pow fell off the cube, then stopped falling, then fell back up before falling down again twicze as fast.

But he was not dead, and he flew up again this time with a better plan. It would have work but befrow it coul the talk cube smashed the building and orb more blew up.

The chocobobobobobobo had garbbed pow and the slaves and erseped before it blowede. Runis died in the explosions. When the slaves woke up they were all pertty retarded and started to blame pow.

"run pow, I will hold thum orf" the bird sed. The chocococbo decided to become a good guy and grow some antler but that was in the future.

Pow ran away but itnertes people still want to kill him.

But they can chayse him, because he can take it.

He is a gay guardian.

A fag protector.

A nigger knight.


	3. 3: Gay Fag Nigger & Oranges

Part 3:

Pow had to be heiding from the internets peepull so changed his name to gay fag nigger. He wus a defeddder of justice and many people wud chant his nyme in thustreet. One day he was explorating to the far corner of the intertet land and got into seeing a house.

He glared itnto the sing post and it spoke back at him "House of Michael, Lord of Waz". Gray Fag bigger thoug this sounded legitt so went intoside. A cool dude wdth a layed back manor approached to him and invited him for a brandy.

GFN knew this was the coolest, funnest persun vever and they baceme frunds. After a month of partying soft thouhowever GFN stumpled into the baysemens where lots of slaves were. It was the people that rooniys had made slaves. They wer silly poople.

"halp game frag nogger we R the slaved" they begged and he dicided to halp. But first the invetigation bit. The slavvs were hooked on a mchaine which was souping there energy. Supplementary Michael jatted itno the rom flyign on a jet of pizz. "pow wtf he says" but GFM knew he wus evilly now. Not Michael but the unlegendary and shiny Michael Le Shit. "I was planning on stelasing all the GOING FAST to power this and he pointed at" and he pointed at a starng devuice.

"I will free the slaves in the name of gay fag nigger" and the slaves cheered at the righty frqueeny to smash all the chains. But Michael Le Shit had alrelly dressed in the device. It was skiis tht were 3 miles long each and a loundspeeekerd attached to his face that made his LoL relly verry lodly.

Michael Le Shit began the GOING FAST part and GFN tired to stops him but then it didn't. Michael wars punching pow 20 times per plank tiem and it was hurting. Pow needed to GOING FAST to hit mihacel back but he didn't have the power.

Suddenly Omily's friend Will arrived and said "GAY FAG NIGGER I AM YOU'RE BUGGEST FAN. HAVE THIS DIGIVICE" and he threw it at the pow.

Pow became the digital destined with the magic watch. He was in cookie form but then digivolved into a nigger champion who somoshed at Michael but he was too GOING FAST 4pow.

"powerup pls" he said into the digivice and it made him go to best mega formeme. It was spoider pow. Micheel had an phobias to sipiders and he fell over in fear and began to waz in his pnts. The wazz jet shot him away and he was never seen again until he was.

All the slaves cheered again and begam chanting the heros name WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL and Will was happy that he could go tell his fresnd omily more amzning joke.


End file.
